Yori (Kim Possible)
Personality & Physical Appearance Yori was very respectful with everyone she met, the only exception being established villains. Even among people she knew well, she never failed to bow as a sign of respect. She was quite concerned with honor, attempted to behave honorably at all times, and encouraged others to do the same. This is also how she frequently challenged Ron to take the lead role when they were together, and Ron tended to respond to her expectations, both as a way of both proving himself a hero and hopefully impressing Yori as a bonus. Admittedly, most of things that Yori stated would be Ron's honor to do could also have been considered either grunt work, or something a gentleman would be expected to do in a lady's presence (which Ron seemed largely unaware of). Some examples of this included: #Your honor to carry the bags (Ron brought a huge pile of luggage to the airport and expected someone else to carry them). #Your honor to walk (all the way up the mountain where the Yamanouchi Ninja School is located, and then back down upon his departure). #Your honor to go first (when they were about to enter a suspicious and likely dangerous building). Yori also thought that Ron was very funny with what she called "American style jokes," though in most cases Ron was just uninformed or accident-prone, and was not actually trying to amuse her. Abilities Yori appeared to be a fairly talented ninja, and could usually hold her own in battle unless considerably outnumbered. On the few occasions when they fought, Yori's battles with Kim suggested that they were very evenly matched in skill. In addition, Master Sensei seemed to place a great deal of faith in Yori, which suggested that she was likely either one of his top students, or the most trustworthy (possibly both). Biography Master Sensei of the Yamanouchi Ninja School arranged for Ron Stoppable to come to Japan through a student exchange program, and Yori was the student chosen to be Ron's guide. Yori and Ron became fast friends, and though he was discouraged by his repeated failures at ninja training, she believed in him. With the help of rogue student Fukushima, Monkey Fist stole the magical Lotus Blade from the school. Yori went alone to retrieve it and was captured. Ron rescued her and returned the Lotus Blade to the school, but was sworn to secrecy about all that had happened in Japan. Yori later asked Ron for help in finding Master Sensei when he was kidnapped. They tracked down Monkey Fist, believing he was responsible, unaware that Kim and Wade were tracking them because of Kim's suspicions about Yori, who was an unknown to her. Yori gave Ron permission to tell Kim the truth about his time in Japan, and Kim joined forces with them. Their search turned out to be a trap: DNAmy had framed Monkey Fist, knowing that Team Possible would lead her to him. As Yori prepared to return to Japan, she kissed Ron on the cheek and said that she had liked him as more than a friend. Yori once again called on Team Possible when Monkey Fist broke into the school and stole a scroll, which contained a prophecy of a powerful mystic weapon. Their alliance was made somewhat awkward by the fact that Ron and Kim were then dating, and they expected Yori to be bothered by this, though she was not. Together they pursued Monkey Fist as he visited a series of temples to gradually unlock more details about the weapon. Once Monkey Fist was defeated, Yori returned the scroll to Yamanouchi, and entrusted the temple keys to Ron. Team Possible returned to Yamanouchi after they learned that Master Sensei had secretly arranged the adoption of Hana Stoppable, Ron's young and curiously skilled sister. However, the school had been evacuated, save for Master Sensei himself and Yori, due to an imminent an attack from Monkey Fist and Yono. In the battle that followed, the school was destroyed, but Monkey Fist was eventually defeated and imprisoned in stone. Friends Ron Stoppable Yori was the first person that Ron Stoppable met during his trip to Japan, and served as his guide. They became fast friends, and though Ron was unaware, Yori developed a crush on him. Ron came to see Yori as his "favorite ninja," while Yori came to see Ron as a trusted friend and Yamanouchi's champion. As a result, she would call upon him each time the school was in trouble. Ron did not realize Yori's true feelings until Kim confirmed them, and the next time they saw each other, Ron and Kim were dating, which Yori did not seem at all bothered by. Kim Possible Yori's relationship with Kim Possible got off to a rocky start: Kim first met Yori when she abruptly appeared at Middleton High School, and Ron, sworn to secrecy about his time in Japan, came up with a very flimsy lie to explain Yori's presence. Though Yori greeted Kim as a respected comrade, Kim was instantly suspicious of her, aided largely by her own jealousy over the fact that Ron had an attractive female friend that he failed to tell Kim about. Once Ron was allowed to share the secrets of Yamanouchi with Kim, she gradually began to return the respect that Yori had for her from the start. After Kim and Ron began dating, she urged Ron to inform Yori of this. Somewhat surprisingly, Yori approved of Kim and Ron as a couple, adding that she believed Ron was Kim's destiny, and did not seem at all hurt by the announcement. Master Sensei Yori viewed Master Sensei as a father figure, and obviously cared for and respected him deeply. She was greatly worried for his safety when he was abducted by DNAmy, and upon being reunited with him, rushed to embrace him, before recalling her manners and greeting him with a bow. Hana Stoppable Yori referred to Hana Stoppable affectionately as "little Han", and stated that Hana was like a little sister to her. It's possible that Yori may be biological relative of Hana's, or was at least the one who took care of her before Ron's parents adopted her as their daughter. Paraphenalia Clothes Yori was most often seen wearing "combat clothing" of black shinobi shōzoku, considered the "traditional ninja uniform"; sometimes with hooded mask but generally without. While at the ninja school, especially during practice, she wore a white keikogi, or "practice uniform". On the occasions when Yori needed to appear out in the open as a normal student, she wore a light blue with plaid skirted traditional Japanese serafuku, or "sailor" school uniform. However, the one thing which Yori always wore was a scarlet red headband. Weapons *Tessen handheld war fans. *Kusari-fundo or surujin grappling chain. **Both ninja weapons are identical except one end of the surujin has a spike instead of a second blunt weight, and all we saw was the one end with blunt weight. Trivia Category:Former Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Love at First Sight Category:Humans